Regalos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Que nunca se diga que Senku no podía ser detallista. ¿Amargado y con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos? Eso claro que sí podían decirlo, pero lo otro estaba a discusión.


**Regalos.**

-Entonces, ¿ustedes no tienen cumpleaños?- preguntó curioso Gen durante la cena de celebración que estaban haciendo para el cumpleaños de Senku luego de que le revelaron el observatorio que hicieron para él.

-Oh, yo lo olvide.- murmuró Kaseki como sí no fuera la gran cosa.

-Yo también.- dijo Suika.

-¿Ustedes siquiera tienen calendario?- gotitas bajaron por la sien del mentalista.

-Eso es parte del trabajo de la sacerdotisa.- intervino Ruri sonriendo. –Nosotras llevamos la cuenta de los años y los meses. El cumpleaños de Suika es el tres de agosto. Aunque temó que mi madre no me traspasó la información del cumpleaños de Kaseki.- lo miró con pena, pero él le aseguró que eso no le importaba.

-¿Y cuándo era mi cumpleaños, Ruri-nee?- preguntó curiosa Kohaku, pues ella también olvidó qué fecha era su cumpleaños.

-No sé porqué siempre lo olvidas, es muy fácil.- rió. –Es al final del verano, el 22 de septiembre.-

-Ah, cierto.- también se rió.

Siguieron hablando de cumpleaños, mientras que Senku los miraba curioso.

Luego de eso, a todos de los que escuchó de su cumpleaños, Senku les tuvo un regalo siempre, pequeño y a las apuradas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos lo apreciaban. A Gen le enseñó a hacer su refresco favorito por su cuenta y arregló que Kaseki le hiciera muchas botellas para almacenar, a Ruri le regaló una libreta para que le sea más fácil recordar sus cosas de sacerdotisa, y cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Chrome se alió con Gen, Kohaku y Suika para prácticamente obligarlo a tener una especie de "cita" con Ruri. Los otros tres esperaban que pudieran confesarse en ese momento, pero Senku se contentó con haberlo ayudado a pasar un buen momento. Y a Suika le regaló un peluche de su perrito, aunque ese fue en colaboración con Kaseki y Ruri.

Al final del verano, mientras Kohaku entrenaba con Kinro y Ginro, Senku se le acercó seguido por Ruri, Chrome y Gen.

-Oye, leona, ¿podrías dejar eso por un segundo?- ante las palabras de Senku, Kohaku golpeó con más fuerza de la que pretendía a los hermanos, lanzándolos al suelo.

-¡No soy una leona!- gritó furiosamente. -¿Y qué quieres? Estoy entrenando.- se acercó a él con mala cara.

-Será rápido.- se cruzó de brazos, con rostro serio. –Es veintidós de septiembre, ya sabes.-

-¿De verdad? No tenía ni idea.- se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Kohaku.- Ruri le sonrió con condescendencia.

-¡Rayos, volví a olvidarlo!- chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente. –Ups.- rió nerviosamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron su hermana, Chrome y Gen al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, feliz cumpleaños.- se le unieron Kinro y Ginro luego de despegar sus caras del suelo.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- sonrió, un poco avergonzada.

-Y aquí está mi regalo.- Senku se acercó a ella y le tendió lo que obviamente era un cuchillo enfundado.

Curiosa, Kohaku apartó la funda y miró al cuchillo. Más que un cuchillo, en realidad parecía más una mini katana, y tenía unas piedras amarillas incrustadas en el mango. Era… sorprendentemente bonito.

-¿Un cuchillo con decoraciones?- lo miró desconfiada. -¿Corta bien?-

-¡Claro que corta bien!- Senku rodó los ojos. –Es una wakizashi, clásica compañera de la katana, es incluso más filosa por su delgadez.-

-Wow.- miró la pequeña katana con otros ojos. –Y… ¿para qué son las piedras?- las tocó con la punta de los dedos, curiosa.

-Esas son solo decoración.- frotó su oído con desinterés. –Están hechas de ámbar. Ese es el significado de tu nombre ¿no es cierto? Las encontré hace unos meses y las guarde para esto. Me asegure de que no sobresalgan demasiado para que no molesten tu forma de agarrar la espada, pero sí te es muy molesto puedo sacarlas.- se encogió de hombros.

Kohaku lo miró en silencio por un momento, antes de blandir el cuchillo y hacer un par de movimientos con él, girándolo en su mano y lanzándolo al aire para atraparlo. Una vez acabó, miró a Senku y le sonrió.

-No molesta para nada. Es muy ligero y lo manipuló a la perfección. Me encanta.- aseguró sinceramente.

-Suponía que te gustaría.- sonrió ladinamente. –Los antiguos samuráis solían llevar katana y wakizashi juntos, el conjunto se llamaba daishō.- explicó ante las miradas curiosas de los demás.

-Interesante.- murmuró ella volviendo a enfundar el cuchillo mientras se acercaba al científico. –Senku…- una vez estuvo a solo un par de pasos de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos luego de atar la funda a su cintura junto a sus katanas.

-¿Ah?- la miró con una ceja en alto. De pronto, ella se acercó otro par de pasos y colocó las manos en sus hombros. -¡¿Ah?!- se tensó por completo. Ella se paró de puntitas y él pareció listo para morir allí mismo. –O-oye, leona, ni se te ocurra…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que sea que quería decir, los labios de Kohaku se encontraron directamente…

…Con su mejilla.

Todos los que habían presenciado ese momento se quedaron con las mandíbulas por el suelo.

-Gracias, Senku. Realmente lo apreció.- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente mientras se alejaba. Él se la quedó mirando con los labios firmemente apretados y una ceja temblándole. Kohaku lo miró confundida, luego recordó lo que había hecho y la opinión del científico sobre ese tipo de cosas. –Cielos, cálmate, solo quería expresar mi agradecimiento.- rodó los ojos y se alejó. -¡Voy a ir a cazar algo para la cena!- se despidió agitando una mano antes de desaparecer saltando a un árbol.

-Que miedo, creí que la gorila iba a besarte.- Chrome se acercó a él riendo nerviosamente.

-Yo también, realmente nos engañó.- Gen rió traviesamente.

Senku siguió con la exacta misma cara, parado en el exacto mismo lugar en el que Kohaku lo dejó.

Observándolo cuidadosamente, Ruri sonrió divertida.

-Parece que tú también creíste que ella iba a besarte, Senku-san.- señaló.

Él finalmente se estremeció y cambió de expresión, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

-Ohh~- Gen intercambió miradas de a sabiendas con Ruri. –Ya veo, ya veo. ¡¿Así que Senku-chan esperaba más que un besito en la mejilla de parte de su linda Kohaku-chan, eh~?!- canturreó prácticamente bailando alrededor del cada vez más fastidiado científico.

-¡Cierra la boca, mentalista!- gruñó furioso, perdiendo su calma que normalmente permanecía siempre inalterable.

Mientras Ruri y Gen reían burlonamente y Senku se marchaba pisoteando, Chrome solo se quedó allí parado totalmente confundido.

¿Acaso se perdió de algo?

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Jajaja, me encanta Chrome xD Es tan despistado uwu

Eh... bueno, tenía ganas de escribir otro One-Shot de la OTP owo Y salió esta cosa rara en mi intento de hacer algo sin spoilers para los q no leen el manga xP

Por cierto, me invente totalmente todos los cumpleaños, no vayan a creer eso, que yo sepa no se sabe el cumpleaños de nadie más q Senku, creo :P

Ojala q les haya gustado nwn

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
